


would you just take the damn note

by st0rrm



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st0rrm/pseuds/st0rrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be frank, Patrick thought Pete was kind of a dick. So, obviously, it took him by surprise when Pete had approached him in the cafeteria, and held a hand holding a neatly folded note out to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you just take the damn note

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is like  
> hella ooc but how ic can you get with irl people lmao  
> anyways i had this little idea in my mind and this is the manifestation of said idea

To be frank, Patrick thought Pete was kind of a dick. So, obviously, it took him by surprise when Pete had approached him in the cafeteria, and held a hand holding a neatly folded note out to him.

Just in case it was some sort of sick prank, Patrick took the defensive. (Hey, you can’t blame a kid for playing it safe.) The words “Can I help you?” were said around a mouthful of poorly made spaghetti.

Pete’s eyes widened; he obviously wasn’t expecting that sort of response. “Uh, well… You could, like, take the note, and… Y’know…”

Patrick stared at Pete blankly for a few moments, chewing slowly and swallowing. “Elaborate.” Patrick, for whatever reason, was getting a sick sense of satisfaction out of seeing Pete, the jockiest of all jocks, getting flustered.

Pete sputtered, opening and closing his mouth a few times in a fashion similar to that of a goldfish, and was just so very close to saying something, before _someone_ (Joe) shouted, “Patrick, would you just take the damn note?!” from about five yards away.

Pete gave Joe a _mortified_ look.

….and Patrick’s head whipped around to give Joe the dirtiest look. “Fine,” he muttered. He took the note, and Pete shuffled away about as quickly as he came. (Which was rather fast, by the way.)

 

* * *

 

_Hey, look, I know I haven’t really been the nicest person to you or really anyone but I think you’re like, really cute and maybe a little hot and I was wondering if you’d like go on a date or something. Feel free to totally ignore me if you're not interested or if you're straight or whatever._

* * *

 

A few days later, Patrick inconspicuously slipped a note into Pete’s locker.

 

_I figured that by waiting a few days I've given you enough anxiety + I find you quite attractive (and that note was cute) so I think a date could be arranged. (Also I'm not the straightest guy around, so no worries.)_

_1 (xxx) xxx – xxxx_

_Text (or call) me :)_ _  
_


End file.
